Only a Nightmare
by unbasher
Summary: Oceanana is a Nightmare. Winston tells his friends all about it at the Pub. Then, they have fun! It's a happy story, and Winston is happy that he is free and not a slave.
1. Chapter 1

"I love big brother.", Winston said as he got shot. Then, he woke up. "Oh, Big Brother!" cried Winston. He then saw his room. It was a nice house. He felt so happy. It was all just a dream. He then got dressed. He took glee in choosing his clothes. He picked denim jeans, a t-shirt, and a denim jacket. Then, he put on his bomber jacket. After all, it was his day off, and according to his calendar, he was going to go out with his buddies, Franklin Symes and Matthew O'brien.

He then went down to his loving wife, who made him a wonderful breakfast. He then ate, and then, they both left, for Julia was going out with her friends as well. Their names were Elizabeth Symes and Alina O'Brien. Winston then went to the pub, where the always intelligent Franklin made jokes about Margaret Thatcher. Then, the always nightmare loving Matthew excitedly told him about the nightmare he had last night. Winston listened. Then, he told him about his nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dudes, you won't believe what I dreamt of last night?!", said Winston. "Is it another chapter in that book you're writing, because if you correct the grammar mistakes, I think that it would sell extremely well.", said Franklin. "No, I had this really weird dream last night. You two were in it, and so was that airhead Parsons.", said Winston. "You mean our coworker, who votes based on what political ad he saw most recently?!", said Franklin. "Yes, I mean him.", said Winston. "What happened in your dream?!", asked Franklin.

"Well, the entire society was so bogus. There were televisions everywhere, but they were called telescreens, and they made sure that we didn't criticize Big Brother. Franklin, you were an intelligent worker who loved big brother, and then you were eliminated because you were too smart, and Matthew, you were a sadistic torturer, just like you are when you write.", said Winston. "Wow, that's so dag.", said Matthew. "I agree. That dream sounds horrible.", said Franklin. "What else happened?!", said Matthew with great interest.

"Well, we all wore these fugly overalls. They were awful, and they were uncomfortable too. I hated them, but I never said anything, of course. We couldn't say anything bad about the government, and Franklin, you and I worked at the Ministry of Truth.", said Winston. "What's the Ministry of Truth, and what did we do there?!", asked Franklin. "I rewrote news stories. For example, if we were at war with Eurasia, which was another country in the dream, I had to act like we were always at war with Eurasia, even if we were at war with Eastasia the day before. Meanwhile, you, ironically enough, worked with the elimination of words.", said Winston. "That's horrible. I love words, why would I want to abolish them?!", asked Franklin. "Because you worked at the Ministry of Truth, and they say that words are bad. You loved the elimination of words, and considered it a good. It's a nightmare, things don't have to make sense.", said Winston.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're right. But what else happened?!", said Franklin. "Well, there was a part, a part that you would have been arrested at if it were reality. You would have said, "No, it was thirty grams the day before. It wasn't increased, it was reduced.", said Winston. "What do you mean by that?!", asked Franklin. "Well Franklin, the chocolate ration was reduced to 20 grams from the 30 grams that it was the day before. Then, the next day they said that it was increased to 20 grams. Everyone believed it except for me. Even you believed it, and of course, Albert believed it without any effort on his part.", said Winston.

"Wow, that sounds horrible. What else happened?! You said that Albert was in it. What did he do in it?!", asked Franklin. "Well, he loved big brother. No matter what the government did, he always defended it.", said Winston. "What else did he do?! What else happened to him?!", asked Parsons. "Well, his wife was completely different. Normally, she's even more of an airhead than he is. At least he looks at the political ads. She just presses a random button and then brags that she voted.", said Winston. "What was she like in the dream?!", asked Franklin.

"She was cynical, and depressed. The weird thing is that in real life, they're DINK, double income with no kids, but in the dream, they had two kids, who were awful.", said William. "What were they like?!", asked Matthew. "They always were shouting. The government turned the parents against their children.", said Winston. "That's terrible. What else happened?!", asked Matthew.


End file.
